onceuponatime_tvshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Smash the Mirror, Part 2
Smash the Mirror, Part 2 Episode Number: Season 4, Episode 9 Directed By: Ralph Hemecker Air Date: November 16, 2014 Previous Episode: Smash the Mirror, Part 1 Next Episode Fall "Smash the Mirror, Part 2" is the second of a two-part episode and is the ninth episode of Season 4 of the American fairytale/drama series Once Upon a Time, both parts of which aired on November 16, 2014 as a 2-hour special. This is the first time in the series' run that it aired a 2-part story without the second part having a separate title. The episodes were filmed with a single production code, as confirmed by Jane Espenson on her Twitter account, and later separated. In this episode, Emma Swan tries to control her magic, while flashbacks show The Snow Queen trying to pit Elsa and Anna against each other, and also making a deal with The Apprentice. Plot 'Opening Sequence' Emma Swan's yellow buggy with snowflakes in the forest is featured. 'Event Chronology' The Arendelle events take place after "Family Business" and more than thirty years before "Fall". The Enchanted Forest events take place after "Family Business". The Land Without Magic flashback takes place in 1982, after "Operation Mongoose, Part 1" and immediately before the flashback with The Snow Queen in Boston in "Shattered Sight". The Storybrooke events take place after "The Snow Queen". 'In the Character's Past' With Anna in chains, Ingrid asks Anna to recall the tale of a king who lost his only daughter, and as a result, used a mirror to cast a spell on his whole kingdom, making them see only the worst qualities in those around them, leading them to kill each other. Ingrid uses a small shard of the mirror to cast the same spell, the Spell of Shattered Sight, on Anna, resulting in Anna becoming negative and resentful against Elsa for deserting her during their childhood. Elsa suspects a spell has been cast on her sister when Anna comes to the dining room carrying the urn and saying only negative things about her. Ingrid demands that Elsa freeze Anna to prevent her from trapping Elsa inside of the urn; however, Elsa refuses to hurt her sister, crossing her arms to hold in her magic. Still under the spell, Anna traps Elsa inside the urn, even as Elsa tells her that no matter what she does, she will always love her. Anna realizes too late what she has done when Ingrid takes the urn from her, and Kristoff arrives to stop Ingrid. Unfortunately, Elsa's entrapment was not Ingrid's original plan, and in her anger, she uses her powers to freeze Anna, Kristoff, and the entire Kingdom of Arendelle. Rumplestiltskin appears in the dining room, finding Ingrid practicing her Rock Troll magic, pulling memories from Elsa, still inside the urn, over to a rock in her other hand. Rumplestiltskin asks her to give him the Sorcerer's Hat box; when she refuses, he magically takes and hides the urn and Anna's necklace, saying he will return them only in exchange for the box. Ingrid returns to the cave to retrieve the box, but while attempting to call Rumplestiltskin, she is stopped by the Sorcerer's Apprentice, who, knowing that all she wants is happiness, tells her that if she gives the box to Rumplestiltskin, she will never find that happiness. Then, he tells her that the Sorcerer has decided to accept her deal, that he has divined that the third sister she wants will arrive in the future, and that she can be sent there - in exchange for the box. He also promises that one day she will be reunited with Elsa. Ingrid agrees to give The Apprentice the box, and thaws it out. The Apprentice conjures up a door for Ingrid to walk through. Ingrid walks through it, emerging in 1982 Boston, where she will begin her real world life as Emma Swan's future foster mother. 'Storybrooke' When Emma regains consciousness, she gets out of the car to confront Ingrid, believing that she was there. But Emma refuses to believe Ingrid when she warns her that Gold only wanted to hurt her for his own self-benefits. Emma notices that the image is an illusion as she tries to touch Ingrid, so she returns to the car and speeds off to the mansion. As Emma arrives at the place, Gold sets up the hat to absorb her and her powers in a closed room. Emma waits for Gold at the other side, and before she opens the door, Gold appears behind her, telling Emma that everything will be fine once her powers are gone, and that she will be able to live a normal life. Emma then thanks Gold, not knowing what will happen next as she ponders about opening the door. At the loft, Regina has a chat with Henry about Emma, and tells him that he should be proud of his mother for having magic, then heals his ear. Henry mourns the fact that he is normal and has no special powers, but Regina insists that he possesses the heart of the truest believer and tells him that he is just as powerful as either one of his mothers, even without magic. Regina then goes downstairs to talk to Mary Margaret and David after overhearing that they believe Emma is doing the right thing in getting rid of her powers. Regina talks them out of it by saying that her powers are part of her and that they are her gift. She insists that she only needs to channel it the right way and use it to protect the town. The two eventually agree with Regina and as they decide to search again for their daughter, they notice that the locator spell and Emma's scarf is missing. Then, they also notice that Elsa is gone. Meanwhile, in the vault, Regina has woken up after she and Robin Hood spent the night together. As Robin wakes up to embrace Regina, she is more concerned with the Once Upon a Time book and explains to Robin she that wants to find her happy ending and the author. Robin takes it upon himself to help Regina find the book's origins, so he steals the book after Regina raced off to the loft and pays a visit to Granny's, where he sees Will pouring his "Lunch and Dinner" (from a liquor flask) and asks for his help. Will tells Robin about how the events played out in Storybrooke until Emma's arrival and points to the place where it began. The two stop by the library, where after searching through several books, Robin notices a page falling out of his bag. He then calls Regina, who while helping the others find Emma was talking to Mary Margaret about the difference between being a hero and a villain. Regina was comforted by Mary Margret who insisted that neither one of them were all good or all evil. As Regina leaves to meet Robin, Mary Margret tells her that happy endings are hard to come by, but that she can have one if she is willing to fight for it. At the same time, Hook arrives to the mansion to warn Emma, but Gold thwarts his efforts, erases his phone calls to Emma, and ties him to the fence. Inside the mansion, Elsa finds Emma and tells her that she sees her doing the same thing that she once did, blaming herself for not being able to control her powers because her family was harmed, and that she should be blessed to have this gift. Elsa then asks Emma for her hand and she takes it, resulting in Emma's powers returning to normal. Outside, Gold, upset over what he just saw, becomes furious over his failed attempt to take Emma's power, which pleased Hook. However, Gold says that despite the setback, he will find a way to acquire the power to free him of the Dagger of Kris. But Gold also needs another item: the heart of someone who knew Gold before he became the Dark One. Since Killian is the only one left alive, Gold takes his heart. By doing so, Gold makes Killian his puppet and vows to use him to find another way to get Emma's powers, before he will kill him. As Hook reunites with Emma and kisses her, Emma wondered what got into him, and after she and Elsa walk away, he grabs the Sorcerer's box and hides it inside the jacket. Regina arrives at the library, where Robin shows her a page that featured the two together at the pub back in the Enchanted Forest, leading to indications that whoever wrote the story wanted them to be together. Back at The Snow Queen's lair, Ingrid, now free of the force field, follows through with her plan to bring her three sisters together by sending out her ribbons to Emma and Elsa. As Emma and Elsa are reunited with David, Mary Margaret, and Henry, she unleashed her magic into the sky, which creates colorful auroras and then fireworks. Unfortunately, Emma and Elsa notice the yellow ribbons on their left wrists too late, and that they can't remove their ribbons, even while the ribbons are siphoning away their power. Finally, Gold shows up to confront Ingrid, blaming her for ruining his plan, but Ingrid says that it was Elsa who interfered, remarking that they were "like sisters." Gold vows that he'll make Ingrid pay, but now that The Snow Queen has harnessed Emma and Elsa's powers after she placed the ribbons on their wrists, she claims that she has become much more powerful, possibly even powerful enough to defeat Mr. Gold and decorate her palace "with his bones." When she wonders whether she should give it a try, Mr. Gold warns her not to overestimate her powers, but Ingrid warns Mr. Gold not to underestimate her powers, in response. Then, The Snow Queen smiles with delight while using her new-found powers to cast the Spell of Shattered Sight over Storybrooke, which shatters her mirror in the process. Cast Starring *Ginnifer Goodwin as Snow White/Mary Margaret Blanchard *Jennifer Morrison as Emma Swan *Lana Parrilla as The Evil Queen/Regina Mills *Josh Dallas as Prince Charming/David Nolan/Prince James *Emilie de Ravin as Belle *Colin O'Donoghue as Hook *Jared S. Gilmore as Henry Mills *Michael Socha as Will Scarlet *Robert Carlyle as Rumplestiltskin/Mr. Gold Guest Starring *Georgina Haig as Elsa *Elizabeth Lail as Anna *Scott Michael Foster as Kristoff *Elizabeth Mitchell as The Snow Queen/Ingrid *Sean Maguire as Robin Hood *Timothy Webber as The Apprentice Trivia Production Notes= *The title card features Emma's yellow car. *The title of this episode was announced by Adam Horowitz via his Twitter account on September 25, 2014. *The episode is named after The Who song of the same name. |-|Other Notes= FILMING LOCATIONS *The Boston flashback was filmed on Granville Street in Vancouver.